guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glyph of Elemental Power
Too many repetitive notes Not directly related to this article, but I can't think of a better place to put this — why does every article on elemental spells have the "the linked attribute can be increased by 2 temporarily" note? We don't note every Blood and Curses skill with "the linked attribute can be increased by 2 with Awaken the Blood", nor do we note every spell article with "the cost of this spell can be reduced by 15 using Glyph of Lesser Energy". There is too much cross-pollination of effects of skills to ever do a good job of noting all interactions. Therefore, I say we note only the surprising interactions, and leave the obvious ones to player ingenuity. (Sorry, I'm in a gripeful mood today.) — Stabber (talk) 21:53, 1 December 2005 (UTC) I agree wholeheartedly, and in fact would like to submit the opinion that there are no "surprising" ones (it affects every single skill under the Earth, Air, Water, and Fire categories, and no other skills besides that). 149.169.88.9 :Also agreed. I suggest linking this on Project talk:Style and formatting/Skills to make sure it gets proper exposure. —Tanaric 02:08, 2 December 2005 (UTC) ::I agree too. It's also not a very useful Glyph most of the time in my opinion. Just do the math, if you use it before say Lightning Orb you get +12 dmg, for the same energy cost and duration you could have casted Lightning Strike and gotten 53 dmg. --Karlos 10:40, 2 December 2005 (UTC) ::: Its better for enchantments than 1 off spells 00:29, 2 March 2006 (CST) ::::i also agree. it's useless! besides, everyone knowing the skill will know it would be increased...82.72.233.33 19:53, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Yay for missing comments by just over 2 whole years --Gimmethegepgun 19:58, 3 March 2008 (UTC) The reference on every elementalist spell should be removed; it would be akin to mentioning epidemic on every condition page as a way to spread conditions: of course it is. Particularly annoying is the entry on Chain Lightning stating that it is "worth using" for this skill - in what sense? 1 second and 5 energy for 10 damage? Someone without a very good grasp of cost effectiveness was entering this I suspect. --Epinephrine 01:09, 2 March 2006 (CST) This with SF (: Buff This is now a serious way to add some good damage for just 5 energy. >> Kessel 09:45, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Agreed. This was pointless before, but I can see myself actually using it now. BigAstro 13:35, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Particularly effective for mutli-element users? --Bob III 15:18, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::out of interest what did this glyph do before the update?88.106.131.8 12:45, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::Affected the next 1 spell — Skuld 12:50, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::last 25s, Prismatic ftw Dervish Does anybody know if dervish wind and earth prayers are affected by this glyph? They are elemental, but don't know if they are bufferd. Crigore 23 February 2007 :Read the first line in the notes section. --220.233.103.77 07:11, 23 February 2007 (CST) :: Yes, but I was wondering if it was a pre-Nightfall note. And I asked because I didn't see any discussion about that. Thanks. Crigore 23 February 2007 Energy Storage This Glyph raises only Earth/Air/Water/Fire, or it can also raise Energy Storage? It would be pretty nice on Me/E, because Ele Attune will last a bit longer with it + ench mod. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 13:56, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :Unfortunately, it does not affect Energy Storage. -- Gordon Ecker 22:20, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::Wouldn't make much sense to call it Glyph of Elemental Power then. The update makes using spam builds even better! --BeeD 04:43, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Other glyphs I see the note that says it affects non-spell skills like lightning touch, but does anyone know if it boosts glyph of swiftness/immolation, too? --Wizardboy777 17:09, 11 September 2007 (CDT) : We'd need to test it, but I think it's just this glyph that's bugged, not a "glyph bug" in general. --Elisa Angelstine 17:11, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :u dont understand what he/she/it means, it says it only uses a charge on a spell, but non-spells still gain benifits, such as shock. They want to know if elemental glyphs like glyph of immlation will be boosted by this without using a acharge aswell. Testing needed. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:19, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Afaik only one glyph can be active at any time, so the charges question is at least obsolete.-- 16:49, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::You are correct n that (lol, Glyph of Renewal + Glyph of Sacrifice :P) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:39, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Additional Effects I just did some testing, and it does allow you to meet weapon requirements - taking a max damage req 9 staff with 7 in the attribute and attacking deals 4-5 damage, with GoEP it does 17-20. --Phydeaux 11:36, 7 May 2008 (UTC)